


Resolved

by rosegoldwriting



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Birdflash Week 2019, M/M, debate team au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegoldwriting/pseuds/rosegoldwriting
Summary: “Dude, you literally hate everything about debate, why do you even do it?” Wally asked.“Well,” Dick sighed. “I like the nachos.”Okay, maybe he liked more about debate than just the nachos.written for dickwally week day 8- anything goes!





	Resolved

“Hey,” Wally called. “Catch.” He held a skittle in the air.

Dick looked up from his laptop and seeing the candy, opened his mouth. Wally tossed the skittle, which bounced off Dick’s forehead. 

“Shit, sorry. Bad throw,” Wally said through his chewed up candy. “Have you eaten dinner?”

“No,” Dick said, cutting the cards that he had been given by his opponent last round in exchange for his phone number. He gave them a phone number. Not his though. “And don’t try to lecture me about it. You’re literally eating skittles for dinner.”

“Hey, I had popcorn too.”

Dick huffed out a laugh, highlighting statistics about victims of hate violence. “How long ago were postings supposed to be up?”

“Like an hour,” Wally groaned. “It’s only quarterfinals. It shouldn’t take this long.”

“Hey Dick?” Cassie rolled up her chair next to the two. “Can I have that card about education and racism?” 

“Uh huh,” Dick hummed, feeling another skittle hit him. He shot a glare at Wally as he emailed the evidence to Cassie. Wally grinned. “Good job in speech finals yesterday, by the way,” Dick continued, shifting his attention back to Cassie.

“Thanks, Dick!” She smiled gratefully. “It felt good to qualify as a novice.” She rolled her chair back over to the other novice debaters. 

Suddenly, Artemis slammed her binder on the table, notifying the two boys of her arrival. “Postings are up,” she said, breathing heavy. 

“Postings?” exclaimed Bart, bolting out of his chair to the papers taped to the wall listing everyone who qualified for quarterfinals. 

“We’re first flight,” Artemis said to Wally, who started packing up his stuff. “What team is code C?” 

“Belle Reve,” Dick offered, stealing one of Wally’s skittles while he was distracted. 

“Damn. That means we’re hitting the Terror Twins,” Artemis cursed before turning to Dick. “Hey, Dickface, you made it to quarters too.”

“Dammit,” Dick groaned, slamming his laptop shut. 

“Don’t sound too excited.” Wally shoved the open bag of skittles into his laptop bag. “Ready, Arty?”

_________

Dick walked back into the common area, hearing Wally and Artemis heatedly discussing their last round. 

“I can’t stand those two!” Artemis exclaimed as Dick approached. 

Wally sighed dramatically, draping a hand across his forehead. “Oh, gracious judge, might us poor debatin’ folk receive your paradigm?” he sighed in a high-pitched southern accent, an obvious impression of Tuppence Terror. 

Dick busted out laughing as Wally sighed dreamily again. “How did it go?”

“We won, obviously, but fuck those two anyways,” Artemis replies. 

“Hell yeah,” Dick agreed. He grabbed a few chairs and started lining them up in a row, grabbing a blanket from his backpack. 

“Whatcha doing?” Tim asked his brother, taking a bite of licorice. 

“Making a bed. Please tell me that’s not what you’re eating for dinner.”

“Making a bed? What if you qualify for semifinals?” Cassie asked.

Dick laughed in response. “Haven’t you heard of the quarterfinals curse?” 

Cassie shook her head. 

“Ever since he was a novice, Dick has always qualified for quarterfinals, but has never made it past,” Wally said. “It’s a curse because Dick doesn’t get out and has to keep debating.”

“That doesn’t sound like a curse to me,” Tim scoffed. 

“Well that’s because you actually like debate,” Dick replied, laying down on his makeshift bed. “Wake me up for the awards.”

_________

“Why do you even do debate if you hate it so much?” Tim asked in the car on the way home, cradling his Top Speaker Novice Policy Debate plaque.

“Because I like the team,” Dick replied.

“Cause you like Wally?”

“No,” Dick quickly responded, grip on the steering wheel tightening. “Asshole.”

“Yeah, whatever. I’m telling Alfred you swore in front of me.”

“Want me to tell Alfred what you said when you won Top Speaker?” Silence. “Yeah. That’s what I thought.”

_________

Wally crashed into the chair next to Dick. “How was your round?” 

“Fine. We both had societal welfare as our values, so it was easy to framework. How did Spitfire do?” Dick asked, referring to the nickname given to Artemis and Wally’s Public Forum partnership.

Wally rolled his eyes. “Spitfire did just fine. Will you come with me to concessions? I’ll buy you nachos.”

Dick grinned, shutting his laptop and following Wally to the busy concession stand. “You sure know how to make a guy swoon.”

“I’ve been practicing,” Wally replied with a smile of his own. “I’m trying to become one half of the next big debate couple.”

Dick groaned. “I can’t stand debate couples.”

“I know. Just as much as you can’t stand water bottle flipping and Allstar by Smashmouth-”

“If I hear that song one more time at this tournament...”

“I like that song!”

“Debate has ruined that song for me.”

“Dude, you literally hate everything about debate, why do you even do it?” 

“I don’t hate everything about debate!”

“Yeah? What’s one thing you like about it?”

“Well,” Dick sighed. “I like the nachos.”

_________

Wally nudged Dick’s shoulder on the bus ride home.

“What?” Dick asked, pulling out an earbud. 

“Have you watched the new season of Queer Eye?” Wally whispered.

“Not yet. Why are you whispering?”

“People are sleeping. Do you want to watch it with me?” 

Dick nodded, taking the earbud Wally was offering him. Wally placed the laptop in between the two on top of the blanket they were sharing. Dick scooted closer to Wally as the familiar introduction began to play. 

They watched silently for the most part, with some commentary from Wally about the state of Joey’s trailer and his adoration for Tan France. Dick mostly just hummed in agreement, leaning his head on Wally’s shoulder. 

About halfway through, Wally had dozed off, hand wrapped around Dick’s. 

Dick smiled. Maybe he liked more than just the nachos. 

_________

In class the next week, Coach Lance put Spitfire’s new 1st place Varsity Public Forum Debate trophy in the case, and Artemis lectured the novice about the new debate topic of the month. 

“Another foreign topic?” Wally complained. “Why are we debating about Catalonia?”

Artemis shot him a glare. “Don’t listen to him. You guys need to understand that the referendum was controversial…”

Zatanna slid a chair over to Dick and Wally, who were playing Quick Draw on Dick’s laptop instead of listening to Artemis. “Hey, my dad isn’t going to be home this weekend. I think it’s time for the annual Nat Quals party.”

“Are you inviting the whole team?” Dick asked, attempting to draw an elephant with his touchpad. 

“Well, just the varsity. You remember last year, right? I don’t think the kids should come.”

“They’re literally, like, two years younger than us,” Wally said, laughing at Dick’s drawing.

“Exactly. Kids!” 

“We’ll be there,” Dick said, swatting Wally away. 

“What happened last year?” Megan asked, who had been listening to the conversation. 

“Arty’s sister hooked up with Roy,” Wally replied. Dick sighed as his turn ended and passed the laptop to Wally. “Dick threw up. I think Kal ate one of his betta fish.” 

“I did not throw up. Dude, is that supposed to be a hand?” 

“Please let the artist work, Dickie.” 

_________

“Are you drunk?” Wally asked, laughing as Dick pulled him out of his seat to join the circle forming in Zattana’s living room. 

“No,” Dick pouted. “That would be illegal.” 

“Hasn’t stopped you before, Goldie.” 

“Yeah, well, I’m not. I just want you to play a game with us.”

“What are we playing?” Zatanna asked as the two joined the circle.

“Truth or dare?” Raquel suggested. 

Wally rolled his eyes. “Are we 12 year olds at a sleepover?”

“Truth or dare, Wally!” Megan exclaimed. 

He sighed. “Dare.”

“I dare you to… I dare you to give me five dollars!” 

“Do I look rich to you?” Wally exclaimed. 

“A dare’s a dare, Wally…” Dick cooed. 

“New rule! If you refuse to do your dare or answer your question, you have to take a shot!” Artemis announced. 

Wally grumbled as he took a five dollar bill out of his wallet and threw it at Megan. “Artemis, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Who’s your favorite debate partner?”

“Jade, obviously.”

“Damn.”

The game continued. Conner ate an entire loaf of bread in one minute; a few people kissed; Kal was dared to eat another fish but took a shot instead. 

“Wally.” Artemis leveled her gaze on her partner. “Truth or dare?”

“You’re scaring me. Truth.”

“Do you like anyone in debate?”

“Tuppence Terror.”

The team broke out into disbelieving yells, except Artemis, who just rolled her eyes. “Really?” she asked. 

“No, not really. I’m not answering that. Fuck you.” He took a shot. 

Artemis huffed. 

“Truth or dare, Dick,” Wally asked. 

“Uh. Truth.”

“Do you like someone on the team?”

Dick eyed the shots that Artemis had poured out. He bit his lip before answering, “Yeah.”

Even though he had asked the question, Wally whipped his head to look at Dick. “What the hell? Why haven’t you told me this?”

“It’s not your turn to ask questions, dumbass,” Dick snapped back. 

“Well then ask me something.”

“Fine. Truth or dare, Wally?”

“Truth.”

“Why wouldn’t you answer Artemis’s question? Is it because it’s someone on the team?”

Wally scoffed. “That’s two questions.”

“Fine. Did you not answer Artemis because you like someone in this room?”

“Yes. Truth or dare.”

“Truth.”

“If we’re best friends, why am I learning stuff about you when you’re drunk playing truth or dare at a stupid debate party?”

“I’m not drunk. And because some things aren’t your business, Wally. Truth or dare.”

“Truth.”

“Do you like Artemis?”

“No.”

“Oh, thank God,” Artemis sighed. 

“Truth or dare, Dick.”

“Truth.”

“Who do you like.”

Dick grabbed a shot. “Now you really do sound like a 12 year old.”

Wally stopped him from drinking it. “Fine. How about a dare instead?” Dick nodded. 

“I dare you to tell me who you like.” 

Artemis groaned loudly. “You know what?” she exclaimed. “I dare you two to go outside and figure this shit out without the rest of us having to watch!”

Dick and Wally stared at her in shock for a moment before Wally stood up. “Sorry guys,” Wally laughed. “We’ll just, uh, be right back.” He grabbed Dick’s arm and pulled him out the front door. 

As soon as the door shut, Dick turned a glare on Wally. “Why are you being so weird?”

“Why wouldn’t you tell me you like someone?”

“Well, it’s not like you told me! I don’t know why it’s such a big deal to you!”

“It’s a big deal to me because-” Wally broke off. “Because… I don’t know! Because I guess I’m jealous!”

Dick paused. “What?”

“I’m jealous of whoever you like, dumbass! Because I like you!”

Dick blinked in shock before replying, “If anyone is the dumbass here, it’s you.” Then, he grabbed Wally by his ratty Gotham Academy Speech and Debate hoodie and kissed him. 

It was Wally’s turn to stare at Dick in shock. Quickly pulling back, Dick lets go of the hoodie. “Was that… okay?”

“I am missing many memos here, I think.”

“The reason that I didn’t tell you was because the person that I liked was you, dumbass,” he said, mocking Wally. 

“Oh.” 

“Yeah, oh.” Dick smiled. “Hey, Wally, truth or dare.”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to kiss me.”

“I can do that,” Wally replied softly, leaning in towards Dick. He placed his hands on Dick’s waist, pulling him closer as Dick placed his hands on Wally’s shoulders. Wally pressed their lips together again, kissing him slowly, but sweetly. When they broke apart, Wally pressed another kiss to Dick’s cheek, murmuring into his skin, “Does this make us a debate couple?” 

Dick sighed. “You either die a hero-.” 

“Shut up,” Wally laughed, kissing him again. 

_________

“Wallace, will you sit down?” Artemis hissed.

“I’m just nervous, okay? This is our last year to qualify for nationals, in case you’ve forgotten,” Wally said, pausing his pacing. 

“How can I forget when it’s all you talk about?” 

“Relax, Wally, you guys literally made it to finals at Nat Quals. Even if you don’t qualify, you should be proud of that,” Coach Lance reminded them. 

Dick hummed in agreement from his spot. He had taken up residence in the corner of the gym by an outlet after getting out in Round 5, which was farther than he wanted to get. He’d spent the last few rounds calming Wally down between debates and watching Brooklyn 99. 

They had been waiting nearly two hours for the results of who would be continuing on to the national stage, naturally driving Wally crazy, who, in turn, drove everybody else crazy. 

Wally resumed pacing, which he continued for about five minutes before giving up and joining Dick in the corner. He maneuvered himself under Dick’s blanket. 

“Hi,” Dick greeted. 

“Hey, babe. Having fun?”

“Nope.”

“You should have left after you got out. That’s what everybody else did,” Wally hummed.

“Then I wouldn’t be able to watch when they announce that Spitfire made nationals.”

Wally grinned. “Whiiiiipped.”

“Shut up,” Dick scoffed, pushing Wally. Wally retaliated by pulling on Dick’s tie to place a wet kiss on his cheek. Dick groaned in disgust, wiping his wet face on Wally’s hair. 

They heard Artemis yell from outside their blanket, “Stop being gross, and get out here! It’s time!”

Wally scrambled out of the blanket to join Artemis. Dick followed, the blanket still wrapped around his shoulders. 

The only members of the Gotham Academy debate team still in the running for nationals were Wally and Artemis. Dick was the only one who stuck around the tournament after getting out, so as the qualifiers for other events were announced, the three remaining students and Coach Lance clapped politely, waiting for the results of Public Forum Debate. 

“Congratulations to those who qualified for High School Congressional Debate at the National Speech and Debate Tournament! Now our New Jersey qualifiers for Public Forum Debate!” the announcer exclaimed. Wally and Artemis clung onto each other, hanging on to every word. “Two teams will advance to debate on the national stage from the New Jersey District. Our first team… Baran Flinders and Selinda Flinders from Santa Prisca High School!”

The auditorium burst into cheers as Artemis tightened her grip on Wally’s arm. 

The announcer waited for the crowd to quiet before continuing, “And our second team to advance to the National Speech and Debate Tournament… Wallace West and Artemis Crock!” 

“YES! SPITFIRE!” shouted Wally as Artemis pulled him into a tight hug. Dick and Coach Lance burst into cheers. They continued celebrating as the announcer continued introducing the 1st and 2nd alternates, which (Dick smugly noted) included the Terror Twins. 

“If we could have our qualifying teams come onto the stage to receive their trophies,” the announcer called. 

Wally pulled Artemis to the stage. Artemis was crying as they were handed their trophies. Wally, it seemed, was drunk on excitement as he continued to cheer for himself loudly. 

“Congratulations to our New Jersey qualifiers for the National Speech and Debate Tournament in Public Forum debate! They will head to the national stage in Miami, Florida!” 

“THAT’S US!” Wally cheered, waving his trophy in the air. Suddenly, his eyes lit up as they met Dick’s in the crowd, and he screamed, “DICK GRAYSON. WILL YOU GO TO PROM WITH ME, YOU SEXY MOTHERFU-” 

Artemis shoved him to stop him from finishing, but a cheer went through the audience at the question, no matter how inappropriate the language. Dick grinned in response and nodded, dropping his blanket as Wally hopped off the stage, running to meet him. 

He pulled Dick off the ground into an embrace, pressing kisses all over his face. “I’m going to prom with the hottest LD debater in the world! And then I’m going to Miami, baby!” Dick just laughed. 

“Debate couple,” Artemis coughed, approaching Wally from behind. She was smiling, though, tears still in her eyes from winning. Dick pulled her into their hug.

_________

Dick made to open the passenger door of Wally’s beat up Honda Accord, but was stopped with a, “Don’t open that door!” before Wally bolted out of his seat to Dick’s side of the car. He opened the door and grinned at Dick. “M’lady,” he greeted, grabbing Dick’s hand and pulling him out into the parking lot of Gotham Academy. They could hear the muffled bass of the dance going on in the school’s gym. 

“I hope you’re ready to dance your ass off,” Dick said, hand still entwined with Wally’s as they approached the entrance. 

“You’re about to be real disappointed. I’m a shitty dancer,” Wally laughed.

“Shitty dancing is the best kind of dancing!” Dick exclaimed as Wally gave their tickets to the chaperone. He tugged on Wally’s hand as soon as their hands were stamped. 

They entered the gym: floor covered in balloons, bright lights flashing and a crowd of teenagers busting out the lyrics to Low by Flo Rida. Dick pushed Wally up to the front of the dancefloor, immediately shouting about Shawty’s apple bottom jeans. 

After a long night of extremely shitty dancing, “accidentally” bumping into Zatanna and Artemis during the slow dances, and a little too much PDA, Wally and Dick were back in the car, driving back to Wayne manor. Dick was falling asleep with his head against the cold window, Wally’s hand clutching his as he drove. 

“Hey, Dick?” Wally asked softly. Dick hummed in response. “I have something I’ve been meaning to tell you.” 

Dick lifted his head from the window, much more awake. “What is it, babe?”

“I, uh.” Wally paused before inhaling deeply and saying, “Okay, first of all, the reason I didn’t tell you was because I didn’t think that I would actually be accepted. So you can’t be mad, okay?”

“Okay…” Dick trailed off nervously. 

“I applied to Stanford. And I was accepted. AndthismorningIacceptedtheiroffersoI’mgoingto-” Wally cut himself off when he saw that Dick was smiling. “What?”

“Wally… why would I be mad about that? That’s… that’s amazing!” Dick grinned. 

“I don’t know… I guess I thought you’d be mad because I’d have to move to California,” Wally said. He pulled into the Waynes’ long driveway, stopping at the front door. He turned to face Dick. “That’s really far from Gotham U.”

Dick frowned. “About that.”

Wally raised an eyebrow. “What about that?”

“I don’t think that I’m going to Gotham U anymore.”

“Oh. That’s fine. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because.” Dick sighed. “I don’t think I’m going anywhere. I don’t want to go to college.”

Wally blinked slowly. “What?” 

“I’m not going to college. I want to be a police officer. To help kids that went through the same stuff I did, you know?”

“I. What the hell, Dick?” Wally snapped. “You’re, like, the smartest person I know. And you’re just going to throw that away?”

Dick felt the words like a knife through his heart. He sputtered a few times before responding, “I’m not throwing it away. This is what I want to do!”

“Then go to study criminal justice or something! You can’t just. Not go to college!” 

“And why not? Just because you’ve been accepted to fucking Stanford-”

“And I’ve had to work my ass off to get there!” Wally shouted. Dick snapped his mouth shut. “I’ve had to work my ass off to get scholarships and save money so I can go to college. You’ve got the richest dad in New Jersey and you’re going to be a cop?”

Dick glared at Wally, tears shining in his eyes. “That’s what this is about? Really?”

Wally deflated, realizing what he had said. “Dick, I-”

“You think I don’t work hard? Just because you qualified for nationals and I’ve got a collection of shitty quarterfinals trophies doesn’t mean I didn’t try, asshole. And what does Bruce’s money have to do with anything? If I was still some fucking circus kid, would you even give a shit what I wanted to be?”

“Babe-”

“Fuck off,” Dick exhaled, pushing Wally’s car door open and wiping a few stray tears as he slammed it behind him. 

_________

Jason pushed the carton of milk to Dick, who was miserably crying into his Lucky Charms at the breakfast table. “Do you want me to key his car?”

Dick sniffled out a, “No.” But he shoved another spoonful of cereal into his mouth to hide a reluctant smile.

“Offer is still on the table,” Jason responded before taking his toast and making a run for it before Alfred could scold him for trying to eat breakfast in his bedroom. 

Dick scrubbed at his eyes, tired from the late night dancing and crying. Bruce had been shocked when he returned home in tears last night, but dealing with high school breakups was not his forte, so he had been giving Dick space to cry and be overall miserable. His brothers, on the other hand, were apparently very willing to get involved. 

They didn’t really even breakup, Dick consoled himself. He wasn’t even sure if he wanted to. He had been ignoring Wally’s calls and messages, which was a little immature of him, but he was still upset by what Wally had said.

His thoughts were interrupted by his ringtone. Groaning as he checked his phone, expecting another call from Wally, he was surprised by who was calling. 

“Hello?” he answered, cringing at how wrecked his voice sounded. 

“Hey,” Artemis greeted. “What is going on?”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Dick lied. 

“Yeah, don’t bullshit me, Grayson. Wallace is at my house right now. He’s a damn wreck. We’re trying to work on our cases for Nationals, but he won’t shut up about you. I had to escape to the bathroom to call you.”

Dick sighed. “It’s not that big of a deal-”

“Bullshit again! What did he do?”

Dick contemplated lying again, but conceded, “I told him that I wasn’t going to college, and he freaked out about me wasting my intelligence and that I was throwing it away wanting to be a police officer. He said some stuff about Bruce’s money, and I just… I don’t know.” 

Artemis was silent for a few seconds, before groaning. “He’s so stupid sometimes. God knows how he qualified to Nationals.” 

Dick huffed out a laugh. “Probably because he has the best debate partner in the world.” 

“Damn right. I’m going to talk some sense into that dumbass. I’m sorry that he would say that kind of stuff to you.”

“It’s not your fault,” Dick replied, smiling softly. 

“He really likes you, Dick,” Artemis said. “He’s an idiot about it, but he really does.”

_________

It was 2:00 AM. 

Dick’s sad, middle-of-the-night Buzzfeed Unsolved marathon was halted by the sound of his window opening. He jumped out of his bed and turned on the lights in record time to see a tall, red haired intruder pushing himself through the window. 

“Jesus, Wally! You scared me,” Dick exclaimed, hand clutched over his heart. 

Wally dropped onto the floor and immediately went to Dick, pulling him into his chest. “Dick, I… I’m sorry.” 

Dick slid out of Wally’s arms to look at him. He quirked a small smile. “It’s fine.”

“No! It’s not fine! I was being so selfish when I said that stuff in the car last night. You can do whatever you want to do, and you’ll be so good at it. You’ll be the best damn cop in the world!” 

Dick’s small smile grew into a grin. “Wally…” 

“I like you a lot, Dick. Like, I probably love you,” Wally said, grabbing Dick’s shoulders. “Not probably. I do love you! I love you! And I should never try to stop you from doing what you want to do. I support you.”

“Wally…” Dick repeated, this time a lot more breathless. 

“I’m not done. Hear me out. If you’re not going to Gotham U anymore, that means you don’t have to stay in Gotham after we graduate, right?” Dick nodded. “Okay, so here’s my super awesome, super crazy idea. You should move with me to California.”

Dick gaped at Wally. “Wally, we’ve only been dating for four months.” 

“Yeah, but how long have we been best friends? It’ll be like being roommates, except we kiss and stuff.” 

“And stuff?” 

“Yeah. And stuff. What do you think?” 

“I think…” Dick bit his bottom lip. “I think I’d like to live in California.”

Wally broke into a face-splitting grin. He pulled Dick in again, who didn’t resist this time. Wally pressed kisses on his hair, his nose, his cheeks as Dick laughed and tried to push his face away until Wally finally sealed their lips together. 

“I love you, too,” Dick whispered as they broke apart, lips centimeters apart from Wally’s. 

Wally kissed him again, smile against smile.

**Author's Note:**

> had a lot of ideas for dickwally week, but this is all i could push out! i hope you guys enjoy and let me know if you have any questions about any of the debate terms lol 
> 
> feel free to check out my DC sideblog- goldengrayson 
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
